The Cleansing
by Pandamexic
Summary: The Cleansing has arrived. The sins of the humans are now being collected. Any sin committed builds the punishment. Resistance is deemed a crime. The angels don't care. They will continue on their mission, at all costs. Gore, lots of it. NOT A RELIGIOUS STATEMENT.


**AN: This is one-shot form a prompt that I found. Lots of gore, i.e. Blood, decapitation, limbs, ect. It's not fully complete. Need a bit of help with some parts.**

**Designated by ****

* * *

She rested against the remains of the large stone wall. Scarlet blood dripped from the myriad of wounds across her body, pooling around her.

She gazed, with ragged breath, as the remainder of the army were slaughtered by the angels. The 'Cleansing', they called it. No mercy. Everyone who was not chosen, killed. They all tried their best, but the sheer number of people required to seriously wound a single one of Them was too much to handle. Every battle, skirmish, and ambush, resulted in the deaths of near all who fought.

It took half a Moon Cycle to put humanity on the back foot. In a last ditch effort of survival, they massed the remaining half million into their last bastion; Hogwarts. It was for naught.

The angels attacked from inside first. No one expected that. They were all forced out from the inside onto the Great Plain.

Once they were herded into the field, the second wave came. In a mere 5 candle-marks the army was razed down to a few thousand soldiers. Then, She came. The most feared mage in history. The dead were raised into life. They fought for the humans, succeeding in only taking down a few dozen of the invaders. They stood till they were rent.

She managed to delay enough for the civilians to escape into the wild. They would run for the rest of their lives.

The last few could only hold Them off for another quarter mark, before the lines collapsed completely. Even She ended up in close quarters combat after the push. Having already used her most powerful spells, she cast the rest.

The wall had broken, mountains were split in half, rivers diverted; the fundamental formation of the world was changed. She had the power of the gods, yet even she could not do anything. Thus, she now lay against the shattered wall, looking across the battlefield.

Heads flew from shoulders in spays of crimson liquid. Bodies were cleaved in half, intestines spilling over the bodies of the fallen. Brain matter mixed into the flowing streams of blood. Half melted flesh flowed through the rivers. Crows were already picking and tearing into the corpses and blood painted limbs.

The angels swept their swords from person to person. The cloaks and robes they wore stay pure white despite the bloody mess they caused.

One turned to her, his calm and steady steps, unnatural. The golden wreath reflecting the rose red sky.

"How is it, that you, the most virtuous human, is labelled as the most dangerous conscripted criminal in history?"

"Humans are greedy creatures. We take what we want and what we can get our filthy hands on. I was labelled as a criminal for the power that I hold. They attached labels to me: Dark, Evil, Unnatural. They were jealous of what they didn't have. So what did they do? Put me chains. They don't understand, they don't want to understand, that magic is alive. There is no good or evil, it simply is; bar the few exceptions."

"So why do you have this power? You are not the type to take for yourself."

"I didn't take my power for myself. I had something to protect. That is why I gathered this power. Not that it was enough; enough to protect her..."

A shaky, near limp hand rose from the pool. It pointed at woman pierced through a pike, her body hung limp; her severed right arm, clutched in her left.

"You could say that I am the most selfish of them all. I wanted to stop the inevitable. I sacrificed everything that I had, to protect someone who didn't need to be protected; and I failed every time.

"This has come to its conclusion. The last defiant human, lying in a pool of their life force, before the leader of the angels"

"So it would seem"

"Say, do you... believe in destiny?"

"Yes, everything that is meant to be, will be."

"Heh. I used to. Then you came along, **you hedge born whoresons!."

Her body was numbed now. Her vision had blurred. Blood dripped from the corner of her mouth.

**And then darkness

* * *

**Constructive criticism appreciated.**


End file.
